User talk:Lucky The Mummy Dog
Hi :If you are writing blog posts then you can do mine. :D : :Okay! Thanks! I'm kinda a newbie here and your the first person that's wrote on my talk. Lucky The Mummy Dog 12:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC)I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ::Sure, and you're welcome. Game request I saw your page...i also saw you have wario ware diy shocase on the wii. May i recommened (spelling error) wario ware diy on the ds. Oh, I don't have WarioWare DIY for the DS. I'm Lucky, rrrowch!Lucky The Mummy Dog 17:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) PaperGamer-I highly recommened it I might get it one day! :) I'm Lucky, rrrowch!Lucky The Mummy Dog 17:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) PaperGamer-you can make microgames on it On WarioWare DIY Showcase, you can, too. I'm Lucky, rrrowch!Lucky The Mummy Dog 17:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) PaperGamer-weird... you should still buy it because it is on the go Categories Please stop adding the "Animal Crossing" category to the character pages. They have the "Animal Crossing character" category, and don't need the other one. This applies to all pages, so don't add categories like that in the future. Thanks. - Ville10 19:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! This won't happen again! Trust me. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! Lucky The Mummy Dog 02:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply: why :Sometimes it is fun and I try to get this place sorted out a lot per hour. I also turned 14 today!!!! I am not an adult so maybe that is why and possibly my parents trust me to time myself, but I take a break every 20-30 minutes. : :Oh, ok. And Happy Birthday! :) :I'm Lucky, rrrowch! Lucky The Mummy Dog 12:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, sometimes I do 5 minutes and there is only one hour to vote on my forum if I should be a sysop. Thanks. BTW thank you for the Happy Birthday signal :: ::You're welcome! ::I'm Lucky, rrrowch! Lucky The Mummy Dog 12:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding the "Wii" and "Wii games" categories to the Wiiware pages. They should only have the "Wiiware games" category, as well as the one for the year they were released. Thanks. - Ville10 18:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I didn't realize that. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! Lucky The Mummy Dog 22:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply :At the bottom of the page and the layout is for how you set out the page with your username on the top header with two =s and the Support, Oppose, and Comments must have three =s aside of them. Categories Hi! When it comes to adding categories, please only add the sub-category. For example, on the New Super Mario Bros. cake, only add Category: Mario merchandise instead of both Category: Mario merchandise and Category: Merchandise. This should make it easier to remember: *Category: Nintendo (the main category) **Category: Nintendo products (a sub-category of Category: Nintendo) ***Category: Nintendo merchandise (a sub-category of Category: Nintendo products) ****Category: Mario merchandise (a sub-category of Category: Nintendo merchandise. if a product has Category: Mario merchandise, then don't add its parent categories, i.e. the categories listed above. It's the same principal with all of the other categories as well. For example with Mario just add "Category: Mario characters" instead of "Category: Characters") If I didn't adequately explain this then feel free to ask me to re-clarify it. Other than that your edits have been great as usual! --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 03:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Animal Crossing 3D Just for conversation's sake, I was curious and decided to ask what you think of the new character designs for Animal Crossing 3D? I know it's definately different, but I kind of like it, because it makes them look older. HOWEVER, I will miss the old designs...It is definately a huge change...-Wyluca Categories (2) The Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies category is too specific. If we were to have that kind of category we'd have to have one for every Mario game, which just isn't reasonable. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :It still produces the same problems: Super Mario 64 isn't a part of a series yet if we were to have a "Super Mario Galaxy series enemies" category we'd also have to have a "Super Mario 64 enemies" category and a "Super Mario Sunshine enemies" category, a "Super Mario World series enemies" category and a "Super Mario Bros. series enemies" category. If this were the Mario Wiki that would by fine and dandy but we've found it's much more convenient to just have "x series enemies" (such as "Zelda enemies" instead of "Twilight Princess enemies" and "Metroid enemies" instead of "Metroid Prime enemies" or "Metroid Prime series enemies") category instead. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's good :) --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Creepy I have a neighbor named Timmy, and he has a dog named Lucky, who is also a mother...Creepy. Too bad you're the wrong age and in the wrong state. Oh well. -Uni 21:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Image placement Hi! When you add images to a page, would you please add them on a separate row above the text. Right now you place them in the middle of a sentence, this makes editing harder, but also messes up links to other pages at times. - Ville10 08:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, as Bentendo isn't very active I'll answer your question on his talk page. Bulbasaur hasn't been featured for very long, but nonetheless anyone can suggest new pages to be featured. Just follow the Nominations link in the box. - Ville10 08:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter With the few contributors we have, I wouldn't call us a popular wiki. I don't think there is any interest and even if there were I don't think there is anyone who would be willing to put down the time needed. - Ville10 13:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Article That's true, it has been there for quite some time. I'll look for an article to replace it but if you have one in mind it would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me what you think! --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 00:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC)